


Breakfast and a Show, April 20, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Breakfast and a Show, April 20, 2020

About halfway through breakfast, the students all seemed to get a lot more quiet, laid back, and relaxed. The entire Great Hall became mellow and chill. 

Everyone but McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey. They began going through the tables, talking to students but it became all to clear something was wrong. 

Returning to the head table, Minerva asked, “Albus, do you have any idea what has happened?”

Slowly looking her way he grinned. Eyes bloodshot and twinkling he said, “ah Minnie don’t sweat it! Don’t you know what today is?” 

“It’s April 20, Headmaster,” Snape responded. 

“Exactly. I had Professor Sprout provide the house elves with some of her special ‘herbs’ to mix in with the muffins and biscuits. I figured how often does 4/20/2020 happen?” Dumbledore said. 

“We are preparing snacks and spreading them around the castle for everyone and their munchies!” Said a house elf which appeared near the Head Table with a bowl of Cheetos. 

“This is irresponsible!” Minerva scolded Dumbledore. 

“Relax and have a biscuit, Minnie. 50 points to Dumbledore!” Dumbledore said.


End file.
